


Berry Cobbler and Pecan Pie

by mansikka



Series: The Cafe at the Edge of the Multiverse [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec and Magnus have chosen a seat by the back wall of The Cafe, pulling the table from it so Alec's legs have more room either side. Please try not to stare too hard.





	Berry Cobbler and Pecan Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) this story concludes The Cafe series (for now at least); if you don't know what that means check the first one in the series!

"Do you think he's actually wearing any pants?"

Magnus pauses mid-chew for Alec's word and nods towards the counter, turning as discreetly as he can to see what he means. "Who?"

"Guy behind the counter," Alec says, absently sipping at his coffee, not even snatching his eyes away. "Brett, I think his name was."

Alec observes _everything_. Any minor detail that wouldn't stand out, any small discrepancy no one else would have a hope of noticing. Magnus supposes it is his Shadowhunter training, allowing him to look beyond what is in front of him to see what is really there.

"Well. I would hope that in an establishment such as this one where there is food around, that _yes_. I hope he is wearing pants."

"That guy when we came in. He said he didn't think he was wearing pants either."

"The two college students who looked as though they had only just got out of bed and were in desperate need of coffee?" Magnus asks, struggling to think who else Alec might mean.

 _Denver_ is a detour, and this particular cafe in this particular town even more so of one. For the next week, he and Alec will be staying in a lodge on the edge of the Great Lake in the Rocky Mountains, taking a vacation that will—eventually—be off the beaten track.

It's an excuse really for Alec to drive; since he got his mundane driver's license, Alec has insisted on driving at any opportunity he gets. Jace is furious it's something he still can't master, and is all out of patience for Simon trying to teach him, whereas Alec has _enjoyed_ Simon giving him some pointers. Which is the most hilarious thing for Magnus and Izzy to witness, frequently meeting for coffee and cake somewhere while Simon and Alec have their _lessons_.

In cafes much like this one, Magnus thinks as he takes a quick glance around them. Though none of those cafes have a shiny red Maserati sat outside it that Alec has taken such a shine to, Magnus thinks he'll have to buy him one. This one is on lease, was waiting at the airport for them as a surprise for Alec, Magnus unable to resist getting him the most outrageous of hire cars. Alec's face as he'd pressed the key to find which car was theirs Magnus is going to picture whenever he's having a bad day, just for how _ecstatic_ he looked.

"Yeah. Them."

Magnus blinks, forcing his mind back to the cafe and away from the image of Alec driving his car. "Well. Perhaps you are all on to something. Perhaps dear _Brett_ has no need for pants."

"Magnus. Everyone needs pants. When they're _working_ , anyway."

"Perhaps he has tentacles in place of legs," Magnus whispers, leaning in and smiling because Alec automatically leans too. This way he can see that perfectly pitched eyebrow raise up a fraction, and the slightest twitch of his lips up into a smile.

"You'd prefer to believe he's got tentacles over not wearing pants?"

"Anything is possible. It is a strange world we live in."

"Well," Alec says, with a quick glance towards the counter before looking back at his plate. "So long as he keeps his _tentacles_ over there."

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus says, grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers, "one dinner with a runaway—"

"Magnus? That octopus was _alive_ in that soup. It was a _baby_ ," Alec adds, shaking his head adamantly. "There's no way in hell I was ever going to eat that thing. He can keep his tentacles to himself."

"I am sure there will be no octopus in the Great Lake."

"I hope not," Alec says as though he really fears there might be, which means Magnus is even more endeared by their conversation and has to lean across the table to kiss him. Alec is half-pouting, half-smiling when Magnus sits back again, and Magnus _loves_ that look on his face.

"Anyway," he says, slicing through his berry cobbler to scoop up a little of the cream on the side of the plate and holding it out for Alec to taste. "Are you enjoying our vacation so far?"

Alec hums around his mouthful in agreement, slicing off a corner of his pecan pie and holding it out for Magnus, holding his other hand up telling him to wait as he swallows. "Magnus. It's great. So's this."

"Oh, that is good," Magnus agrees for the taste of the pecan pie. It was almost impossible to choose between all the desserts on display.

"I can't believe you got us that car," Alec adds, covering Magnus' hand with his own and turning to the window to check the car again.

Magnus sends a careless glamor over the car so that there is no fear it won't be safe, smiling when Alec taps his hand in thanks. "You look very at home in it."

"I _love_ it," Alec insists, "thank you. But, more than anything, I can't wait for this week."

"Me neither."

"No phones."

"No people."

"No _people_ ," Alec agrees with a groan. It's been a very long week with him what with hours upon hours of _discussions_ with the Clave. If anyone deserves this break, it is Alec.

"The only thing we will need to be concerned with is the wildlife. And each other."

"I can't wait," Alec says, smiling with such excitement it makes Magnus' heart melt. And it just keeps melting, as Alec goes over all the things he's _researched_ for them to see over the national park, the facilities at their lodge, and how much he can't wait to climb in the tub with Magnus for a few hours doing nothing more than talking as they look out at their view.

"And of course. We can explore in your car," Magnus says when Alec comes to a stop.

"Of course we can. This is our vacation. We can do anything we want."

"Well. What I'd like to do right now is take a slow drive to our _lodge_. Perhaps we can find a scenic route."

Alec is already pulling out his phone. Magnus watches him deliberately swipe away any waiting messages to open the route planner he favors, already _chattering_ about the things he thinks they might see on the way. Magnus sits in silence enjoying listening to him talk, looking forward to the week they have ahead.

* * *


End file.
